Brown Bear
The Brown Bear is a foe in , and a summon in the latter. In EBF4, it mostly appears in the Ashwood Forest, while in EBF5 they tend to appear in the Frozen Valley. It is one of the five members of the Bears foe class Appearance Brown Bear resembles a real-life grizzly bear, with rough brown fur, a tan snout and several claws. It has a small brown circle for a tail, and has two small rounded ears. Overview The Brown Bear is an elite foe that combines solid health with sheer non-elemental power. While it is fairly easy to wear down, as it takes damage the Brown Bear will sharply increase its damage output by shifting its moveset to a more powerful arsenal. Despite the general lack of statuses, Brown Bears can also inflict . However, it also has another ace up its sleeve; like most Bears, the Brown Bear is able to itself when it takes a serious blow, which will make it much more powerful. While this can be negated with or attacks (Cloudburst in particular comes to mind), the Brown Bear resists both elements. Note that in EBF5, the Brown Bear will tend to attack the player who attacked it last. Between its high powered attacks, ability to occasionally , and escalating moveset, the Brown Bear is not a foe to be taken lightly when first encountered. Brown Bears resist , and . However, they are weak to both and , so the players can deal heavy damage through the likes of Eruption, Bullet Hell and Vines. However, one should be careful to not inadvertently make the Brown Bear a Berserked juggernaut. In EBF4, the Brown Bear is notable for dropping Ham (as is the Chimera Bear), albeit with a 2% drop rate. It drops no steroids in EBF5. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Zero: 1.47% per stack, up to 13.23% Easy: 2.94% / 26.46% Normal: 4.2% / 37.8% Hard/Epic: 3.15% / 28.35% |Poison&VirusDamage=Zero: 0.756% per stack, up to 6.804% Easy: 1.512% / 13.608% Normal: 2.16% / 19.44% Hard/Epic: 1.62% / 14.58% Zero: 1.512% per stack, up to 13.608% Easy: 3.024% / 27.216% Normal: 4.32% / 38.88% Hard/Epic: 3.24% / 29.16% |DoomDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: 10% Hard/Epic: 7.5% |RegenDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: -13.(3)% Hard/Epic: -10% |item1name = Earth Ball |item1chance = 50% |item2name = Leather |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Fine Fur |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Razor Claw |item4chance = 10% }}Before the v2 update, had 20% Attack and Defence debuff resistance instead. Zero: 0.98% per stack, up to 8.82% Easy: 1.96% / 17.64% Normal: 2.8% / 25.2% Hard/Epic: 2.1% / 18.9% |Poison&VirusDamage=Zero: 0.756% per stack, up to 6.804% Easy: 1.512% / 13.608% Normal: 2.16% / 19.44% Hard/Epic: 1.62% / 14.58% Zero: 1.512% per stack, up to 13.608% Easy: 3.024% / 27.216% Normal: 4.32% / 38.88% Hard/Epic: 3.24% / 29.16% |DoomDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: 10% Hard/Epic: 7.5% |RegenDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: -13.(3)% Hard/Epic: -10% |item1name = Earth Ball |item1chance = 50% |item2name = Leather |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Fine Fur |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Razor Claw |item4chance = 10% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Frenzied Barrage |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 96/6 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = None |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Enrage |Target5 = Self |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 3x |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Is passively initiated when hurt for >20% of maximum health in a single hit. On Hard and Epic difficulties, also buffs by 25%. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance3 = 33% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = 6x Hit |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 80/6 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = None |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Dump |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 55/6 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Earth |Element%5 = 100% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Gets 15% chance of 1x Virus on Hard or Epic Difficulties. Can only be used once. Can't be used with Mature option turned off. |Attack6 = Roll |Target6 = All Backup |Power6 = 28 40 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = None |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Enrage |Target7 = Self |Element7 = None |StatusIcon7 = |StatusStrength7 = 3x |Notes7 = Automatically used when hurt for >25% (>20% on Hard/Epic) of max HP in a single hit. Also gives a 20% Attack buff on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * ≥49% HP → Maul (1/3), Bite (1/3), Body Slam (1/3); * <49% HP → Bite (1/3), Body Slam (1/3), Frenzied Barrage (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If catch score >55, all players are Lovable, and the Bear is not Berserked → Surrender; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Roll; * If Enrage was triggered this turn → Roll; * <49% HP or Berserked → 6x Hit (1/3); ** If Dump was already used or if Mature is turned off → Body Slam (2/3); ** Otherwise → Body Slam (1/3), Dump (1/3); * Otherwise → Maul (1/3), Bite (1/3), Body Slam (1/3). The Bear will target the last player who attacked them with their attacks. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Maul (1/2), 6x Hit (1/2). Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Beasts, the Brown Bear will inflict 1x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Viking Fur (male armor). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes